The Heart Of The Tyrant
by fireassasin
Summary: this is my fist fanfic. i hope you enjoy it this is a slight au with an opoc there will be no lemons but sum fluff. this is a story about a man who was part of a elite off branch of the army and his journey to bring down the Empire parings are Akame/oc and Tatsumi/Mine


**A/n this is my first fanfic constructive critisism is apreaciated but flames will be ingnored and laghed at. And for the loyares out their I am only going to say this once I donot own akame ga kill and if I did this would be cannon.**

" **speaking"**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **No pov**

In a moestary deep in the northern mountians of the Empirer there is a group of warrior assasins loyal onlyto each other and their familys. They are know as the Eternal Gaurd. They take their members at the age of 4 years old to start training them to be the best of the misson since the dawn of the empire ,given to them by the first emperor, to keep the empirer free of coruption. He also gave them the greatest imperial arms the heart of the dragon Tyrant know as The absolute manifestation – dragon king along the instuctions it will only have one weilder and it will start to beat in the pressence of the one destened to wield it.

-Scene break-

No pov

On an operating table in a pure white room there lies a boy 10 years old with sholder length darker than the darkest night hair, and a good swimmers biuld. The doctors were hustling around the room and one of them said "I can't belive it chose a 10 year old". The other one replied "I know how you feel but it isnt that surpriseing realy considering he is the best". 10 min later the first doctor to speak said "its done hook him up to the transfusion", an hour after the transfusin is done the alarms started blaring. The boys master enters the recovery room and injects the boy with enoph adrenilin to conter act the seditives for the surgery. Shortly after the boy woke up his master told him "he is leaving". The boy asks "why"? His master told him "the prime minister there spy was watching order them eradicated under false accusations of treason and sent general Esdeath and her army. So we are sending you through the secret tunle and sealing it".the boy wined " I can helpI want to fight". His master just laghed and said "Demannex you just got out of surgery an hour ago you are in no condition to fight". The boy now named Demannex replied "fine what am I supposed to do then master". His master said "you will leave this room and turn right. Then head down the hall to the fourth room on the right their will be a tunnel with your gear inside with two gaurds who will seal the tunnel enterce after you are through. The tunnle is six miles long. After you get ou of the tunnel, head south there is village 3 days away, there is a man who runs the blacksmith, tell him night has fallen and ice rules the sunrise but the heart beats on. He will know what it means now go and don't look back."

-Scene break time skip (4 days)-

Demannex pov

It took me took me four days to get to the village my master told me about. I searched far the blacksmith it took about 20 min to find. As I walked in I saw a man with leather gloves and an appron on. He was teaching a nine year old how to smith. I called out. The man asked "can I help you?" "Are you the blacksmith?" I asked him. "Yes I am." he replied. I told him "I have something to tell you alone" I told him. He said "To fallow me to the back room". While he was looking at me suspiciously. After we got to the back room I told him "night has fallen and ice rules the night but the heart beats on." He asked "who has it?" I told him "I do." He replied. "ok I have a friend who used to be a major in the army but left due to the corruption he will continue your training. But what are you going to do now?" I told him "I am going to bring the Empire down." He said "ok but before I take you to the major I would like you to meet my son." So we went back to the forge. He said " Tatsumi I would like you to meet … What was your name again?" I just laghed and said "I never told you but it is Demannex." Tatsumi said "Hi I hope we can be friends." I said "ok lets be friends then I will help train you in swords manship and you can help me learn how to smith." He siad "That sounds great." His father said "it's time to go meet the major". So we left the shop and headed to the middle of the village to a small house and knocked on the door. A 6ft man ansered the door and said "what is it." Tatsumi's father told him "night has fallen and ice rules the sunrise but the heart beats on in this kid." The major said "get in here now there eyes and ears everywhere." After we got inside he said " alright I will train him but I don't know how much I can teach him as they were much beter than me but I will help were I can." I said "Thank you." He looked at me and said "From here on out you will ether call me sir or major understood." I justsmiled and said "Clear as crystal sir."

-Time skip (8 years)-

Tatsumi and I were at the the villege gates along with the village elder, Tatsumi's father, the major, and our two friends Sayo and Ieyasu. I said "Thank you for everything but it is time for us to part ways and remember Sayo when you and Ieyasu get to the revolutionary army tell them the heart of eterity sent you. Also i'm telling you because Ieyasu will forget ten minutes after we part ways." she said "I know he will and thank you for trusting me." Ieyasu shouts "Hey!" The elder give Tatsumia small wooden idol and says "Tatsumi I would like you to have this for good luck we will all miss you." the major looks at me and says "brat good luck out there." while Tatsumi's father gives him a hug and says "no matter what just know I am proud of you and I love you son." As we turn to leave we say " good bye everyone."

-Time skip (2 weeks ) -

we encounterd a earth dragon just before we got to the capital but it was easy to kill. After we entered the capital I went to find an inn for us to get a room and told tatsumi to find us a place to eat and we will meet up here in a hour. It didnt take long for me to find an inn. So I went to find Tatsumi and found him in a tavern talking to a blond woman. After a minute or two Tatsumi gave her a sack that looked a lot like our money bag and she left. I walked up and asked "who was she and what was in that sack?" he said "her name was Leone and the sack was the one we filled with rocks." I said "good but you checked the bag first right?" his face paled as he checked the other bag and shouted "Shit I gave her the wrong bag." I shook my head and sighed. Then said "Well looks like we are euffing it tonight." As we sat down and leaned up against a railing to rest for the night a carrage pulled up and a little girl got out and offered us a place to stay for the night. I told her " I need to talk to my friend first." she said "ok." then I took Tatsumi a few yards away and said "ok we are going to take her offer but let me taste the food and drink fist if it is ok I will say this good and if it is druged I will shake my head and put it down just ignore whatever I say after that." he said "ok."then we walked back to the girl and said " thank you for this." after we got to her mansion we had tea with her parents as took a sip of the tea I knew it was drugged andshook my head and set it down. Later that night we heard shouting about night raid we both ran outside and follwoed the girl and a guard towards a shed and then we heard a soft sound behind us as we turned I saw the most beautiful girl ever she had long flowing black hair and blood red eyes. She said " stand aside or be eliminated." Tatsumi sweatdroped and I smiled and charged at her as I drew nightmare and frostfire my two katanas nightmare is a three foot blade as black as night and frostfire is three foot blade that is saphire blue that has a fire design on it. As we clashed she blocked both swords at the same time with her katana. She went for a overhead feint and stricked from the side I blocked it and countered. She doged it and someone stoped her from attacking again. I looked beside her and saw the blonde from earlier with her hand on her shoulder. I sheathed my weapons and said " good you passed my test Tatsumi do it." Tatsumi turd and dashed threw the guard and cut the girl we were following in half at the waist. Leone asked " what test?" I said " I cant join a group of assasins who cant fight now can I." she said " WHAT!" I said " Take us to Najenda and you will find out." She asked " why should we?" I laghed and said "Now that would spoil the surprise now wouldn't it." she said " well they do show promise lets take them to meet the boss." I said "lets go then." after we met up with the rest of night raid I saw a man in a suit of armor and passed out.

-Scene break-

I opend my eyes and saw a dragon that towered above me I got into a defensive posision and heared a deep almost growling laugh. I asked " Tyrant?" he said "yes my son." I asked "how am I your son?" he said "you have my heart and my blood flows threw you viens that makes you as good as my own true son." I said " ok. but why speak to me now not befor?" he replide " you just met the one wielding incursio that is made from my flesh and it awoken me." then he said " I will let you get back to the the land of the living just get stronger and make me proud also I will be able to talk to you in your head now to respond just think your answers and I will hear them."

I awoke in a room and Tatsumi was sitting next to the bed. As soon as he saw I was awake he asked " what happened?" so I told him everything tyrant told me. He said "their boss just got back from some where last night after he met every one and wants to speak to me as soon as I woke up." we went to the meeting room and I aproched Najenda and said " night has fallen and ice rules the sunrise but the heart beats on in me." she looked shocked and said "they fell 8 years ago how did you survive." so I told them my story and "We would like to join to help bring down the Empier." she said " welcome to night raid."

 **AN leave a review and follow also hope you enjoed it. Also when tyrant is talking to Demannex it will be like this [tyrant] Have a good day/night**


End file.
